emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02848
}} is the 2,850th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 8 February, 2001. Part 1 Andy is watching TV. Kathy says that he is being antisocial. Kathy opens some mail. Her face makes Andy think that it must be bad news. Robert calls Kathy. She puts down the mail and goes into another room. Andy looks at the letter. At the Vets Surgery Zoe has a call, but she makes Paddy deal with it. She then says that she will deal with it if he does some of her work. She says that if they are supposed to be partners she should trust him. Andy and Robert wait at the Bus Stop. Andy says that he doesn't think he will go to school today. Robert tries to talk him out of it. Andy says that Kathy got the date for the trial today and didn't even tell them, and says that he is getting sick of her. He goes off telling Robert that he’d better not dob on him. Tricia goes out the back of the Woolpack living quarters. Diane says that she should give her keys back as she doesn't work here anymore. Tricia wants to talk to Alan alone. Diane says that she can forget it if she wants her old job back, as she didn't listen to Alan's advice over marrying Joe and now she can't expect him to patch things up for her. Alan agrees with Diane and Tricia walks out. Diane has a letter. Bob comes downstairs. Viv tells him to go back to bed as she is preparing a surprise. She tells him that she is trying to make lemon chicken in parcels. She is having trouble making it. Bob goes into theshop and comes back with frozen puff pastry and chicken casserole. Viv says that she loves him and he says that he loves her too. Kathy goes to see Jack in prison. She is worried about his black eye, but he will not talk about it. Kathy says that she has got the letter about the trial date. Jack tells Kathy that his solicitor thinks he is guilty, and says that he wants to sell up and find out about formal guardianship for the kids. He says that he is going down. Andy gets home and shouts for Kathy but she is not there. He picks up a mug and smashes it. Diane says that she overdid things last night. Alan asks her if she regrets anything from last night and she says that she doesn't. Alan tells Diane that he is head over heels for her, but he says that he knows that she doesn't feel the same. She says that it doesn't help that she has been called as a prosecution witness against Jack. Alan says that he has had some good news - the newspaper want him to be their regular restaurant critic. Zoe is outside the Sugden's looking for Kathy. She arrives and Zoe says that she has popped round to give the herd a once over. Kathy says that she can't pay her, but Zoe says that it is on the house. Bernice pulls up in her car. Kathy looks upset and goes into the house. Eric goes in to the Woolpack. He tells Jason that he has a proposition for him. Eric asks if can have Lisa's van this afternoon, and says that he will give him £20 if he helps him with the boxes. Jason tells him to come back at 3.00. Andy overhears Bernice and Kathy talking. Kathy is saying that Jack is extremely depressed and he wants her to put the farm on the market. She says that Jack wants her to become the kid's full time guardian but says that she doesn't want them. She says that they could end up in care. Bernice says that it sounds like Jack is pretty sure that he is going to be found guilty, and Kathy says that she doesn't know if he did it or not. Outside, Andy is very upset at what he hears. Zoe comes in and says that everything is fine. Part 2 Andy goes to the prison to see Jack. A [Officer 02848|prison officer tells him that he is too young to see him unaccompanied, and says that he can come and visit Jack tomorrow if he comes with an adult or brings I.D. Andy says “get stuffed” and walks out. Eric and Jason are at [[Wishing Well Cottage and ask to use Lisa's van. She says no as she has lots of things in it already, but eventually she agrees on the condition that they get it back to her tonight.Andy arrives and asks if Cain is about, but Lisa says he is out. In the Woolpack Diane is stressed. She tells Bernice that she has to be a prosecution witness. Diane feels like it is her who is locking him up. Bernice asks about Alan. Diane says that he is being a gentleman. Bernice says to Diane that she never did like gentlemen and warns Diane not to hurt him. Kathy asks Robert where Andy is. Robert says that he is with a friend but he doesn't know his name. Robert has a go at Kathy for not telling them about the trial. Andy finds Cain burning some wood. He tells Cain that Jack is selling the farm, he is going to go down and they are going to go into care. Andy says it is all because of him, and tells Cain that it was him who killed Sarah. He says that he is going to the police and starts to run off. Cain stops him and tells him that he is his friend and he must not admit to it. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday